Push Came To Shove, So What Now?
by morgan42518
Summary: “We sound like Naley now.” Brooke said to Lucas. “I know, but I like Brucas better.” “I'm the girl for you, Lucas Scott.”
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Here's another. I would REALLY appreciate feedback because I would like to continue this story but I don't really know where to go. I took most of it from the last few episodes from the third season and the first few of the fourth. I added mine at the end. It's short but this is planned as the prologue. Please review! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stop rubbing in my face!!

Push Came to Shove, So What Now?

"Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me, ok, I understand that you didn't know about the kiss, and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said. It didn't mean anything." Lucas said, desperately trying to explain it to Brooke.

"A kiss always means something." Brooke said.

"Ok, well, maybe you're right. But it wasn't a romantic moment. And you would know that if-"

"If what I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out, at the party, the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I?"

"Is it impossible, for you to forgive me? I forgave you."

"For what?"

"For sleeping with Chris Keller."

"And you know what Lucas, I loved you for that. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip."

"No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I just need you to trust me, and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. A part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away."

"Oh, great, you kiss Peyton, again, and I'm pushing you away!"

"I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it."

"How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back! Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"

"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you."

"It's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me...it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"No Brooke! Give me a chance! I can prove to you that I can be that guy, that guy that you fell in love with. I guess I just pushed you away because I was afraid of needing you too much. I realize now that there's nothing wrong with needing someone. I know it was stupid but I didn't know what to do. I do not love Peyton, Brooke and you have to understand that and give me another chance to let you in. And just so you know, I did miss you; I just never told you that. I will be a better boyfriend, I just need another chance. Life is full of second chances, and I guess it would be my third chance, but, please. Keith told me once that if you want your relationship to go forward, you have to let go of the past, and I am willing to do that if you are."

"I don't know what to say to all this, Lucas. I love you more than I can say, but I just need to know that I can trust you again. I want to be with you, I really, really do but I just need time, okay. People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

"Brooke, I love you and I know that we're going to be together forever. I am going to respect that you need time, and I just hope that you will see what I see in us. I'll wait for you as long as I have to in order to be with you forever."

"We sound like Naley now." Brooke said, deciding to add humor in the situation.

"I know, but I like Brucas better." Lucas said with a smile that made Brooke's heart melt.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now. I've had enough excitement for one day and I think I'm just gonna go home and stay in bed for about two days and think about all of this over soap operas and pints of Ben and Jerry's. Ok, I probably won't but still, ice cream sounds good. I'll talk to you soon, Luke."

"I love you, Pretty Girl."

"I'm the girl for you, Lucas Scott."


	2. Letters

A/N: Brooke never lived with Peyton in my story nor did she have Haley and Nathan's apartment, she just stayed at her parent's house after they moved. So everything that happened at the apartment happened at Brooke's parent's house. Also for the end of the chapter, I'm not so sure where I am gonna go with this so suggestions are great! Please review! I live for it! Well not really, but still, I like reviews.

Chapter 2: Letters

Brooke went home and decided she would call Haley because at that moment she really needed Tutor Girl's support. She dialed her number and waited. "Hello?" Haley answered sounding agitated.

"Haley thank god. Ok, did I tell you that I was going to break up with Lucas today? Well that's not the point. Anyway I was going to break up with him so I went and he was at Peyton's house so that was kind of the last straw so I talked to him and I gave him my well thought of break up speech and-"

"Brooke-" Haley tried to cut Brooke off.

"No let me finish, I gave him my speech and he responded by giving me another one of those embarrassing speech things that he only gives to me and I don't know I just kind of melted to it. I mean I always do that. I don't know, there's just something about the way that he talks to me when he wants to be open that just makes me so happy and it makes it seem like everything is alright. I really think that things can be alright, I just have to learn to trust him. I love him so much Haley and I'm so glad that he's willing to change for me."

"Brooke!" Haley tried again.

"No Tutor Girl, I know you're gonna be all, "Brooke he might not be like that" and stuff but I really think he will change this time-"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"What?"

"Well considering you called me like right after my wedding and all, I'm a little busy." Haley said sheepishly.

"Haley, you are too busy to listen to your best friend's boy dilemmas." Brooke paused, finally understanding what she meant by "busy." "Oh, Tutor Girl, I'm so sorry, you could have just said you were gettin' some and I would have left you alone a long time ago. I'm sorry, ok I'm gonna go now. Bye Tutor Girl, I'll talk to you later." Brooke hung up, embarrassed and decided she would just take a nap.

Across town, Lucas was at home, lying on his bed contemplating his situation. He decided she would talk to Karen. She always knew what to say in this kind of situation. He needed help. What was he supposed to do to win her back? How was he supposed to be more open with her? It wasn't easy for him to be open. He didn't like to wear his emotions on his sleeve. But Brooke deserved to be close to him. He knew he had hurt her and he was genuinely sorry for that. He knew he needed to learn to be a better boyfriend and if that meant letting go of the brooding connection to Peyton, then so be it. So Peyton had feelings for him, he loved Brooke, not Peyton.

He walked into the kitchen where his mom was washing dishes. "Mom, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, about what?"

"Brooke. She was going to break up with me today, mom, and it scared me more than anything. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her. I know I'm gonna be with her forever. And to think that that was not gonna happen, scared me so much."

"Lucas, I know that you and Brooke are meant to be and I am so proud that you are finally fighting for what you want with her."

"She's told me countless times that I need to fight for her if I want to be with her. And I think I'm finally ready to fight."

"I know you've made mistakes with her, but if she loves you enough, she will forgive you. I know she will. I know how much she loves you and that you two can get past this together. But you both have to be willing to make things better. And honestly, I agree, you and Peyton together are too broody."

"How did you know she said that?" Lucas said chuckling at how his mom seemed to know everything.

"I have my ways. Brooke is an awesome person and she deserves to be treated right."

"I just have to figure out how I'm gonna win her back."

"Just figure out a way to do something she loves. Bring a part of you guys back to her. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"Good luck."

"Thanks mom, you know I love you right?"

"Yes I know."

He walked into his room and immediately started on his idea. He knew that Brooke would love this.

The next day came and Brooke went out of her house to go and get the mail. She hadn't gotten it in awhile so she thought she should get it. She walked and opened the box to find it not very full.

"Cell phone bill, car insurance, I thought I told sent the change in billing address. Whatever, I'll call them later. Cosmo, Vogue," she picked up Lucas's letter, "and…what's this? I'll read it later." She decided out of fear of what it said.

She walked back into her house and sat down on her bed with all the mail. She started reading Vogue, but she couldn't. Lucas's letter was just sitting there, taunting her, chanting "Read me, read me!" She tried to ignore it but after several failed attempts to distract herself with the magazine, she finally sighed defeated and picked up the letter.

_Cheery, _

_I decided to do this because I wanted to bring an important part of our relationship back into the open. I remember when you wrote those letters to me over the summer and you never sent them. That was a huge part of where we are and why we are together. I know it took a lot for you to give me those but I am so glad that you did. I thought that if I did the same, it would remind you of what we had then and show you that I want the same things now. Brooke, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. It's hard to believe I didn't even know you a while ago. I do miss you. I miss the way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, when you quote Keimoo, even though I've never __actually__ seen you read. I miss the way you miss your parents but you'll never admit that. I miss the girl behind the red door. I'm not and will never be ready to lose you, Pretty Girl. I hope you like this letter. Expect more in the future. _

_I love you Pretty Girl, _

_Broody _

Brooke finished his letter with tears in her eyes. Sure she and Lucas had their problems, but what couple didn't? Brooke was sure that they were going to be together forever. I mean they were Brooke and Lucas, Broody and Cheery, Pretty Girl and Boyfriend. She just needed time. She needed to be sure that he wasn't gonna hurt her anymore. She wasn't sure she could handle that anymore. "I'm gonna write him a letter." She said to herself.

Lucas found Brooke's letter a few hours later. 'Maybe she dropped it off while I was at the Rivercourt.' He thought. He sat down and read her letter.

_Broody,_

_I loved your letter. It really made me feel like you are making an effort for us again. I don't have the way with words that you do but I'm gonna try. And I love that you miss the girl behind the red door. And I'm not ready to be lost and I won't ever be either. Lucas, I know that we are meant to be and that we will be together, but I just need time to figure everything out. I need to be absolutely sure that you won't hurt me again. I need you. I need to be secured. I need to know that I am going to be the one you go to if you need help. I need to know that you will choose me. I know that makes me sound really clingy and needy, but that's me. You know that. I need you to be open with me. Most of all I need to know that Peyton won't come between us again. What happened really hurt me. It hurt so bad, and I can't handle it again. Just know that. _

_Oh and I love you too, _

_Cheery_


End file.
